


Began to sing

by Petra



Series: Everything Spring [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Good thing they don't need babysitting.





	Began to sing

**Author's Note:**

> More gratuitous, cheerful smut. I make no excuses regarding literary merit.

There's something about having Dick come to visit that makes the Manor feel a little different. Alfred always looks kind of relieved, which isn't what Jason would figure -- one more kid to look after, on top of him and Tim (and not always metaphorically) -- seems like a pain in the neck, not a relaxation. And it's not like Dick is a good babysitter.

Good thing they don't need babysitting.

When Nightwing's in town, Batman usually makes an excuse about the League and gives them space. It's not like Bruce and Dick are fighting -- exactly -- but it's not like they're talking, either. It's one more Bat thing, that's all.

The best part is getting to flirt with him, though. Nightwing's fun to stare at -- that uniform -- and Dick is faster with comebacks than Tim is. More willing to actually give in and flirt, play ass-grabbing tag across rooftops, and make 'Boy Wonder' jokes that must be so old to him but still make Tim blush.

He usually tries to skip out early, and if Jason had a supermodel waiting for him, he would too. But sometimes -- especially when Batman's off saving the planet with the League -- they can get him to come back to the Cave and drink Alfred's cocoa, and sometimes he sticks around longer than that.

It always makes Tim smile that whisper-smile that makes Jason want to kiss him.

It's easier to get Dick to actually kiss them in the cave, anyway. "You should come upstairs," Jason says, and grabs his butt. He has an extremely sweet ass.

Dick grabs him in a headlock. "Why, bro?" It could be a noogie situation, but Tim starts feeling Dick up, and Dick lets Jason go.

"It's better than the mats," Tim says, and Dick tousles his hair instead of trying to get Jason again.

"Yeah, and Bruce is off with the League again." Jason watches Dick consider this.

"All right. Fine. For a while, anyway." He pushes Tim's hand away -- must be nice to have a little self-control -- and goes to change.

"You can come upstairs like that," Tim says, though he's taking off his cape. "Alfred said he was going to sleep and he trusted us not to wreak too much havoc while he rested."

"I'm gonna change before I go," Dick says, and gets his stuff together. He always leaves his stuff in a neat pile, like Tim does. Jason's civvies are in a heap.

Doesn't matter. They need to be washed anyway. "Let's go," he says, and heads up the stairs. He can hear Tim following. He catches Tim at the top of the stairs and whispers, "Maybe tonight --"

Tim raises an eyebrow at him. "But --"

Jason nudges him with an elbow. "The last time we talked about it, you came so hard --"

"What?" Dick says, coming up the stairs. "Are you guys talking dirty again?"

"When do we ever stop?" Jason says, and he gets a good solid grope in -- Dick's fingers just brush his thigh in retaliation -- before he dashes down the hallway. "C'mon, you guys."

Tim follows him quick and they get up the stairs and around the corner to Bruce's bedroom. Tim says, "Are you sure?"

Jason just pushes the door open and kisses him hard, walking him backward to the bed. Tim's good; Tim goes with it. The bed's huge, and crisp, and smells like Bruce.

Dick says, "Where the hell did you go?" from the hallway over by their rooms, and Jason peels off his shorts and gets Tim out of his leggings before he finds them. Dick stops in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tim's hard and shivering already, and Jason just pets him and grins at Dick. "What's it look like? He's not here."

"You ever heard the words 'world's greatest detective'?" Dick asks, crossing his arms. It would be more stern if he was wearing an actual shirt.

Jason licks his palm and strokes Tim again. "Yeah, but he didn't say anything last time."

Tim sits up a little. "Jason --"

Jason squeezes him, and he shivers.

"Last time -- you --" Dick shakes his head. "I can't believe you're this --"

"Come on, Dick." Jason jerks his chin. "Didn't you ever think about doin' it on daddy's bed?"

"Jesus," Dick says, but he comes in and shuts the door. "You are gonna get in so much trouble."

"You gonna tell on us, goody-two-shoes?" Jason shakes his head and helps Tim take his tunic off. "You woulda left."

"It's Bruce," Dick says. He's got his hands on his hips. "You don't have to tell him anything."

"Don't worry," Tim says, and his voice cracks in the middle.

Jason grins at Dick and says, "Yeah. What Robin said."

"I can't believe you --" Dick sighs, which does great things to his chest, and sits on the edge of the bed.

"It's a whole new era," Jason says, and kisses Tim.

"Robin was never supposed to be this -- brazen."

Tim laughs -- well, he shivers funny and makes a little noise -- and pulls away from Jason so he can kiss Dick. "I guess we're doing it wrong. You'd better show us the right way."

"We really shouldn't be here at all," Dick says. He tries the older brother scowl. It makes Jason take off his shirt, just to be contrary.

Tim looks blank and innocent and like he really needs to be fucked right now. But mostly that's Jason's dick talking. "But he wasn't mad last time."

"He works in mysterious ways."

Jason stops groping Tim long enough to knock Dick over sideways. Tim gets his hips, Jason gets his hands, and he's pinned good and thorough. "You really need to loosen up about this," Jason says, and kisses him hard.

Dick makes an uncomfortable little noise -- no, he makes a noise like Tim's taking off his pants. When Jason lets him breathe again, he's flushed all the way to the edge of his collar. "You're a fucking brat."

Jason grins. "No shit." Tim's got Dick's boots off, now, and he's not actually pinned -- and totally not running away. "You wanna play with the big boys, Nightwing?"

Tim laughs and Dick -- growls. "Better them than you, little wing." He pulls his hands free and lunges for Jason, pulling him down for a hard, fast kiss.

So he's not leaving.

Especially not while Tim's making those wet, happy sounds around his dick.

Nobody sane runs away from that.

"You're so --" Dick says, when Jason lets him breathe, and then he kisses Jason again, dirty and quick. "God, you're so fucking young."

Jason nips his ear and hears Dick moan, and Tim makes that weird slurping sound that -- Jason really can't reminisce right now. "Leave a good-looking corpse," he says, and Dick shivers.

"Young and fucked-up," Dick says, and tangles his fingers in Jason's hair. "Oh -- Tim -- don't --"

Jason reaches for Tim to find out what he's doing and --

That's totally not Tim's hair.

He kisses Dick hard to make sure he doesn't freak out. But Dick's shuddering and writhing, not running -- not at all.

Figures Bruce would be the best at absolutely everything.

Dick pushes Jason away and gasps for breath. "Jesus, Bruce," he says, "you could've -- god --"

Jason scratches bright lines on his chest and watches him move, smooth and athletic and utterly crazy with sex. But the way Bruce is pinning his hips down, it's not like he can get anywhere.

Tim's staring, too, kneeling on the bed next to Dick and Jason would bet anything he's taking notes on Bruce's technique for later. For next time.

If there is one.

Dick claws at the sheets and groans and says, "Bruce, you son of a --" and comes hard, losing the curse in a not-word noise, arching up off the bed and not getting anywhere. He relaxes -- melts -- back onto the mattress. "Bruce --"

Bruce sits up and licks his lips. "Yes?" He sounds completely -- normal. Like he does this all the time.

Dick -- Dick is maybe in shock. Hard to say, but Jason's getting better at dealing with victims. Right now he sounds like he needs a blanket and a warm drink.

What he's got is Bruce, naked, looking at him like he's dessert. He lifts a hand and waves it vaguely. "You shouldn't --" his voice cracks "-- shouldn't spend time with these delinquents."

"No?"

"They're a bad influence," Dick says, and he's trying like hell to sound stern, but he's still all flushed.

And if he really wants this to stop, he shouldn't touch Bruce at all. Let alone pet his hair like that. It's an invitation if Jason ever saw one, and he's seen a few.

"A bad influence on all of us." Bruce shrugs slightly. "I should send them to their room."

"Yeah, you should," Dick says.

Jason snorts. "And if we weren't here, you wouldn't be either, bro."

"Robin," Batman says sharply.

Tim looks up and says, "Yes?" just as Jason says, "Yeah?"

Military precision R Us.

"Whose idea was this?"

Tim gives Jason a worried look. Jason winks at him -- and Bruce saw that, Bruce sees fucking everything, but it's not like it matters. "We kinda came up with it together," Jason says, making his voice all slow and relaxed. "You know how it goes -- you're talking, you're sharing your mutual turn-ons, and all of a sudden you find out both of you think the boss is sex on two legs and really needs to bend you over and fuck you hard. And how if you just talk about it it makes you -- I mean me -- come so hard you can't see."

Dick chokes. "You little --"

Bruce puts a hand on Dick's thigh. It shuts him up. Jason's going to have to remember that trigger. "And that was enough to make you think this was a good idea?"

"Well, you know," Jason says, and glances at Tim, who's blushing. "That and the way Dickie's always flirting with you, and you don't even notice. And your files."

"My files."

"I put in a better security system," Tim volunteers. "After I cracked the one you had."

Bruce looks at Tim for a long moment, then kisses him. Tim -- Tim shudders hard and clings to Bruce's shoulders.

Dick sits up and says, "Bruce!" like he's freaked out. Like he wouldn't be kissing Tim right now if he got the chance.

"What's the matter, bro?" Jason says. "Horny again?"

Dick punches him in the shoulder. "I'm not fourteen, little wing."

Jason grins at him just to make him scowl. "Sorry, I forgot you're over the hill."

"Jason," Bruce says, and Jason's not sure whether to deal with Dick looking pouty, or Tim looking kissed halfway to coming, or Bruce giving him a Batman look. Then Bruce grabs the back of Jason's shirt. Batman wins.

"Yeah?"

"This is no place for snide remarks."

And it was one thing to watch Tim melt all over Bruce. It's another thing to really get why he did, because they were totally right about the intensity and the focus and Jason really needs to get his pants off right the hell now.

Bruce gets that, anyway, and he doesn't even have to break the kiss -- kisses -- to get Jason naked from the waist down.

He can hear Dick laughing somewhere far, far away -- possibly right behind him -- and Tim's little moan-sigh.

Sometime he's going to have to get Dick back for that, but not while Bruce is kissing him, because nothing matters all that much --

Until he stops and Jason's gasping for breath, and when he leans in for another kiss Bruce pushes him away. "On your hands and knees," he says.

It seems like a perfectly normal request until Jason actually does it and realizes he's sticking his ass in the air, and Dick is sitting over on the other end of the bed watching.

With Tim on his lap, gasping, legs spread wide.

"Okay, you're right," Jason says, and maybe he's babbling but he wants to not have them all staring at him like that. "This was a really weird idea and --" Bruce's hand is on his ass, spreading him open, and he can't even think about objecting anymore. "Oh, fuck, that's -- fuck me."

That noise -- Bruce is chuckling. It's gotta be a sign of the apocalypse, but then he licks Jason and the world can end right now and it won't matter. "So impatient," Bruce says, and licks him like that, again. Jason shudders. "You need to focus, Robin."

"God -- how can I --" Jason looks up and Tim's staring at him, thrusting into Dick's fist, and he can't actually watch that and feel Bruce doing that and not just fall apart or catch on fire. "What the fuck am I supposed to focus on?"

"Patience," Bruce says -- Batman says, and Jason moans.

"Go fuck yourself --" and he can't breathe, really. His voice is getting hoarse. "I'm being goddamn patient. Fuck me now."

"Don't do it," Tim says, and Jason feels as all alone in the world as he can feel with Bruce's tongue up his ass and Tim writhing a couple of feet away. If anybody's supposed to be on Jason's side, it's Tim. "Don't do it yet. He can come from that."

"I fucking hate you all," Jason says. "Don't fucking stop -- I -- don't -- please, Bruce, god, don't stop."

"Does he always wriggle like that?" Dick says -- to Tim, right, and they're laughing together at Jason. It makes him hate them even more -- almost as much as he hates Bruce.

Except for Bruce's tongue, and Bruce's hands on his thighs.

Those are okay.

"He likes being scratched, actually," Tim says, and that's totally his clinical Robin voice.

Bruce swipes his nails down Jason's thigh and Tim is so going to die a lingering death.

Possibly by orgasm overdose.

"Jesus, I hate you," Jason says, and when he tries to push against Bruce's tongue he gets nowhere, and when he tries to pull away he gets nowhere. It's just hot and wet and perfect and it's driving him fucking crazy that they're over there commentating. "You should fucking die. Bruce -- please, please, just fuck me already, please --"

"Maybe you need something else to do with your mouth," Dick says. "Something to shut you up."

"Don't be -- oh, fuck -- a greedy bastard," Jason says. "I'll fucking bite you -- Bruce, please -- don't --"

"Oh, not for me," Dick says. "Think of poor Tim."

"It's okay," Tim says quickly. "I'm just --"

"Give me something," Jason says, and he can look up for a second at Tim, who's still leaning against Dick -- his pupils are blown and he's naked and hard and gorgeous -- "Fuck me. I don't care -- I just -- Bruce I hate you, I hate you, Tim, please." It's like torture and heaven, and more like torture, really, the longer it goes on. "Fuck me, I can't -- I -- not like this --"

Tim touches his mouth and maybe he doesn't mean it like that but Jason can't help it, he has to suck Tim's fingers now, and hard. Maybe Tim's talking to him or maybe he's just remembering how he sounds when he uses all that scary Robin-focus for sex -- "You're amazing on your knees, when you're all spread open and wet, begging for it. It's like you'd let anyone do this to you, except I know it's for me. Or for them -- because you know they know, and they're watching." The roughness of Tim's calluses on his tongue and the slick thrust of Bruce's tongue is finally enough, and Jason comes swearing in his head and groaning out loud, around Tim's fingers.

Tim pets his cheek while he's gasping for breath. "Do you still hate me?"

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

Tim smiles. "You'd miss me."

"I wouldn't take it well, either," Bruce says, and tugs Jason backward. He's not entirely sure he can manage sitting upright at this point, but he can lean against Bruce.

Who is definitely horny. Only fucking fair at this point.

"I guess I won't kill him while you're looking, then," Jason says, and writhes against him, just to be a tease.

Bruce mouths his neck. "Is he always this insatiable?"

Tim laughs. Except maybe Bruce doesn't know it's a laugh, because it's really quiet. "Sometimes."

"I only asked you ten million times to fuck me," Jason says, and this time when he writhes, Bruce pushes back a little.

"Accuracy is essential."

"Fuck accuracy." Jason wriggles again and Bruce smacks him. "Fuck me, dammit."

Bruce makes one of his quiet thinking noises. "We'll have to work on patience another time."

"Finally!" Jason says, and if he wasn't so boneless he'd do a victory dance while Bruce is looking for the lube.

Tim says, "It's a miracle you ever get out of bed," like he's not sitting on Dick's lap and smiling at Dick that way that almost makes Jason hate them both.

"Fuck you," Jason says, and it's not the snappiest comeback of all time, but Bruce's finger pushing into him is distracting enough that he has an excuse.

Bruce says, "Jason, stop cursing."

Tim chokes. Dick's sniggering. It takes a second for Jason to get words back. "What the fuck?"

Bruce stops moving his hand. "It's inappropriate language for Robin to use."

"I've been swearing all goddamn night. What's special about right now?" Jason turns to look at Bruce, and Bruce glowers at him.

It's pretty impressive even though he's sure it's an act. "I asked you to stop."

"What are you gonna do about it, turn me over your fucking knee?" Jason sticks his tongue out at Bruce.

"Don't tempt me."

"I think you wanna fuck me too much to do anything else right now."

Bruce laughs against his neck. "You flatter yourself."

Jason leans back against him again. "Yeah fucking right." Bruce pushes him away -- and it's easy to roll, to not hit Dick or Tim, but Jason's still startled.

"Tim," Bruce says.

Jason dies a little at the startled look on Tim's face. He should know he's not last-picked around here, even if he kind of is.

And he dies a little again when Bruce says, "Come here."

"I'm sorry," Jason says. "Really. I won't swear anymore."

Bruce ignores him completely and kisses Tim. The way Tim sighs makes Jason dig his fingernails into his palms.

"I'm sorry, I said." He's being selfish, and he knows it. There's no reason he shouldn't just kiss Dick or sit on him or whatever Tim's been doing.

Bruce stops kissing Tim after what seems like a really, really long time and says, "Do you think he means it?"

Tim shrugs. "Right now, sure, but there's really only one way to shut him up."

"Hm." Bruce kisses Tim again -- for ever and ever or at least a minute -- and says, "We'll have to work with the known methods, then."

"At least for now." Tim turns and grins at Jason -- really grins.

Jason hasn't been so scared since the time his grapple choked over Waid Avenue. "I guess you want me to go to bed?"

Dick throws a pillow at him. "Don't be a dumbass."

"Dick," Bruce says.

"Sorry. I meant don't be stupid."

Jason throws the pillow back. "I'm not stupid. You're a -- a jerk."

Bruce laughs one of those stifled Batman chuckles. "Jason, come here."

Jason feels kind of pathetic and kind of like he's getting in Tim's way, but he sidles over. "Yeah?"

Bruce kisses him again and pathetic -- doesn't matter. Tim almost doesn't matter, except that Jason can hear him gasp a little like he's the one getting kissed. Jason's about ready to promise Bruce he'll never even say 'darn' again as long as he lives when Bruce breaks the kiss and says, "Get back on your knees."

It doesn't feel as weird, this time. Maybe his self-respect is somewhere in the wet spot. Maybe it's just that Dick's not laughing, and Tim's really looking at him, not just staring. "Hey," Jason says, "does this mean everything's okay?"

"When wasn't it?" Tim asks, and he's smiling. So maybe it is okay. "Now -- do you want to swear some more, or do you want help being quiet?"

Jason grins at him. "'Blow me' isn't a swearword."

"Real classy," Dick says sardonically from where he's lounging on the bed. Jason wishes he'd kept the pillow to throw now instead.

"Yeah, well you can just -- be quiet. You big meanie." Jason winks at Tim, who kneels in front of him. "Help me shut the -- be quiet, yeah, sure."

"Now that that's settled --" Bruce's fingers are slick against him, and it's almost a relief. Then again, it's been a few minutes, so now the feeling makes him horny.

"F -- I -- it's okay, Bruce," Jason says, and he feels like his tongue's not working right. He can do this, but it's really hard to be in bed and not cursing. It makes everything a different color. Less blue, maybe. Less something. "I'm -- I'm okay."

Bruce runs his free hand down Jason's back and over his thighs. "Your habits are horrible." He pushes in a little and Jason gasps.

"Oh -- oh -- Tim -- please --" It's hard to think about how to open his mouth without swearing and how to move his tongue without making those sounds, but it helps to not be able to, plain and simple. Bruce's hand is on his hip, not holding him still this time, and Tim's fingers are in his hair.

It feels really overwhelming and bizarrely safe. Home shouldn't be the place where you get well and truly fucked -- or maybe it should, because there aren't many things that taste more familiar or better than Tim. And nothing else really feels quite like Bruce over him, on him, and in him.

This is the part where the music swells, except it's also the bad porn music. It makes Jason want to laugh, and then Bruce thrusts into him again and he moans around Tim's dick. Tim says, "Oh, Jason," which is good, great, normal.

And then he says, "God -- Dick --" and shudders.

Jason lets him go and the rhythm's all off because Bruce pushes into him again then and he's breathless for a second. "What?" he says.

"Just lending a hand," Dick says, and he reaches past Tim to tousle Jason's hair.

Tim sighs. "Jason -- don't stop."

If he had the time, he'd say something snarky about how he doesn't need Dick's help to get Tim off. Except it's not the right place, and maybe Bruce would get irritated again. So instead, he goes back to sucking Tim off, and if he moves a little more than normal, at different speed, Jason can sort of compensate.

Or he could, perfectly, if Bruce wasn't -- he can use the word, in his head -- fucking him. There are wet noises that don't line up, too -- maybe it's Dick fingering Tim, maybe somebody's kissing somebody else if they can reach. It's not as important as Bruce sighing or Tim groaning, and not half as immediate and perfect as the way they feel and the way he's supposed to make them feel, if he can only manage to move in just the right way at just the right time.

They hit a rhythm, finally, that makes Jason whimper with wanting it never to stop and needing to come right now. Bruce's hand is on him, stroking him in time, and Tim is thick in his mouth. They're moving together like they would be in a fight.

But now they're focused on him, on fucking him, on using him -- and he can't wait anymore, even if he should, and he's coming.

Bruce makes a noise, behind him, not a word or anything like it, but his hands are shaking and -- he's coming, and part of Jason says 'not yet' and part of him is just so glad he'll get to breathe, soon. Tim whimpers -- and that's something else to deal with, now that he can think a little and get the suction just right, just what Tim usually needs to make him buck like that and tug on Jason's hair as he comes.

When Tim lets him go, Jason says, "Oh -- oh gosh golly gee freakin' whillikers," and Bruce chuckles.

"Impressive performance," Dick says, and Jason reaches past Tim and grabs his hand.

"Stop being such a b -- pain in the neck, bro." Jason uses Dick as a counterbalance to help him kneel up -- he's still all shaky. "If you want something, just ask."

Dick gives him one of those measuring looks that make him feel like maybe he's not Robin enough, and then he looks at Bruce. "I've gotta get back to New York."

Tim frowns and says, "But --"

Dick pulls his hand away from Jason with a twist. "Places to go. People to see." He looks at Bruce again and gets out of bed.

"Dick," Bruce says.

Dick says, "Don't," and pulls on his tights.

"I don't know about you," Jason says loudly, "but I really need a f-- freaking shower."

Tim gives him a worried look, but gets it when Jason rolls his eyes. "Yeah, me too."

They manage to get out of bed without Bruce even scowling at them -- he's too busy staring at Dick to notice the way Jason staggers -- and out the door before Dick's dressed.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea," Tim says while they're streaking toward the bathroom.

"Nobody's shouting," Jason says, and swats his ass. "It'll be okay."


End file.
